Imitation Creamer
by Lady Shiori Hime
Summary: Kagome is a busy barista, and she has had eyes for one of her regular customers for as long as her shop has been open. One day he asks her for a favor...pretend to be his date for his half-brother's wedding out of town. Will he fall for her too? Or will this be "strictly business"? Kag/Sess pairing. Rated M for future lemon content. This is my first submission ever!
1. The Proposition

****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters there-in****

"Small black coffee?" Kagome called out over the small crowd of people waiting for their orders in the lobby. A small, elderly lady came up with a smile and thanked her sweetly, handed her a dollar for a tip, took her coffee, and walked over to a over-stuffed chair near one of the large front windows. Kagome put the dollar in the group tip jar and kept things moving, grinding some more beans for the next espresso in the line-up of orders.

Ever since she had opened this place up about a year ago, it had been nearly non-stop business for the young entrepreneur. Which also meant she had not really had any time off in the last year, either. But there were a few redeeming factors in her job.

First, she owned her own business and she didn't have to answer to anyone else for the first time in her working life. It was amazing!

Second, she loved to see the smiles that her gourmet coffee creations could bring to someone's face, even if their day had been hell before they took that first sip.

And the third reason...was just walking through the front door. Kagome heard the chime and glanced up. He was hard to not notice, literally standing head and shoulders above most of her clientele. The man was at least 6 foot 4, all lean muscle, and had an air of mystique that sent her heart a flutter. Out of the stereotypical criteria of 'tall, dark, and handsome', he fit two of them. Tall, yes. Handsome, most definitely. Dark...not so much. He was, actually, very much to the contrary. He was light itself. His skin was pale and flawless, and had the longest, most impossibly natural silvery-white hair she had ever seen on someone under the age of 70!

She felt her face get warmer, and instinctively knew that she was blushing. She shook it off and grabbed a tall paper cup, quickly marking his usual order on it, adding it to the line-up, then proceeding to make the rest of the orders before it. Sure enough she had it ready right as he walked up to the counter, credit card in hand.

He had come in on the first day the coffee shop opened, and every day since. She knew his order by heart. She turned and smiled brightly to him, latte in hand.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Taisho. Here's your twisted mocha, extra shot." His smile back to her was soft and kind. "Thank you, Kagome. Of course, I suppose I have to remind you, again, that you do not need to keep calling me that. You can call me Sesshomaru."

Kagome nods and smiles sheepishly. She takes his card, rings up the order, and hands him the slip to sign. As he hands it back he keeps a couple of fingertips on the receipt, holding it to the counter so she couldn't move it, making her look up at him, questioningly.

"If you are able, I would like to speak with you for a few moments. I know this is an unusual request, but you would be doing me a favor." His cool, golden eyes had captured hers as he spoke, and all she could do was nod. "Okay. I can take a break. Have a seat and I will come find you in a minute." He nods and takes is coffee, wandering off in search of a place for them to sit.

Kagome was speechless for a good minute. Good thing there was no one else in line at the time or they would have seen the utter confusion on her face as she simply stared after him. She tried to gather her thoughts as she asked one of the other baristas to take over for a while. She washed her hands and grabbed herself a glass of water before wandering out into the lobby after Sesshomaru.

He had chosen a lovely corner seat, the light streaming in from the large windows cast him in a halo effect of sunlight. He looked almost angelic. Kagome could feel her heart stop for a moment and her breath catch in her throat. Gods, did he even know how he looked to her right now? What could a man like this possibly have to ask her as a favor? There was only one way to find out. She cleared her throat and sat down as gracefully as she could, set her glass of water down on the table between them, and waited.

The pause before he spoke seemed like an eternity. It was so nerve racking that she wondered if, maybe, she had hallucinated his request, and that she was sitting there for no reason at all. Just as she was thinking of standing up and walking away again, he turned and looked at her softly. His eyes caught her off-guard. They held a gentle awkwardness around the edges. She had never seen him as anything but completely confident. The way he held himself, the way he walked, spoke, and behaved. Nothing like this.

"Thank you for talking with me, Kagome. I know this is unusual, but I really do not know what else to do. I have a...problem," he began"and I am hoping you might be able to help me solve it."

She could only nod, hoping it was actually something she could help him with. She couldn't have imagined, even in her wildest dreams, what he was about to say next.

"My family is gathering together for my half brother's wedding this weekend. I am attending as well. Now, before I ask my favor, I must explain something to you. I was the first born son. As it is my younger brother getting married, my family has expressed concern that I am not in a relationship, myself. As modern as my parents try to be, some of their notions are still rather old-fashioned. This is one of them."

Kagome's heart began to ache a bit. She began to run through scenarios in her mind. He was going to ask her to house-sit for him, or worse...ask her if she had any friends she could introduce him to. Her train of thought immediately switched tracks to a mental list of friends. Sango was with Miroku. Rin was too young for him. Kagura...well, she was kind of a diva...but then he continued his speech.

"I know you have only ever known me as one of your regular customers here, but all the same, you were the first person who came to my mind when I was thinking about this issue." He took her hand in both of his and looked into her eyes, then down at the table. She realized, in shock, that he was nervous! What on earth...?

"Kagome, you would be doing me a huge favor, and honor me greatly, if you would agree to go with me to my brother's wedding...as my date."


	2. The Departure

First, I would like to give a HUGE thank you to everyone who has read this story so far, and an even BIGGER thank you to all of you who have taken the time to send in reviews! You're all amazing and have boosted my confidence in my writing! ALL reviews are welcome, of course, good or bad. Constructive criticism is always welcomed as well! :) Keep it coming, everyone! I hope you enjoy this second chapter as much as you enjoyed the first!

Also: I do not own Inuyasha...sadly.

* * *

Kagome sat like a statue. She couldn't move, couldn't think. Her train of thought had completely derailed, and there were no survivors. She simply stared and blinked at the man sitting across from her. He stared right back, a bead of sweat formed on his brow as he waited for something, but _what_? It took another few moments of silence for her to realize that he was waiting for her response. Carefully, and as quickly as she could manage, she brought herself back to reality. Reality, in this instance, being Sesshomaru.

"I'm sorry...what did you say?" Thinking for sure that she misunderstood. Perhaps she truly did hallucinate this time. She could see him take a deep breath and let it out slowly, calming himself, before repeating the question.

"Kagome, would you please accompany me to my brother's wedding as my date? I assure you, this is _not_ something I am used to. _Any_ of this. I _never_ thought I would have to procure someone to try and appease my family, but I promise, if you agree to this, I will be the perfect gentleman. No funny business, I swear it." He pleaded to her, with his words _and_ his eyes. Gods above, those eyes. She just kept staring into them as she ran the question through her mind for what seemed like the millionth time in the last few seconds.

Finally, her body decided it had waited long enough and nodded to him before her voice managed to catch up. "Yes...I mean, of course. I will go. It would be an honor to join you at the wedding. But are you _sure_?" He gave her a puzzled look and she continued, the words no longer stuck in her throat, but instead came pouring out of her mouth. "I mean, Sesshomaru, are you _sure_ there isn't someone else? _Anyone_ else? Someone...I don't know...someone more _appropriate_? I mean, I am going as a ruse, right? Pretending to be in a relationship with you so your parents will be happier? Would I be _believable_? I don't exactly think I am your type, I mean _look_ at me! Look at _you_! Isn't there someone..._prettier_? Closer to you? I...I just...oh gods, I'm rambling...I'm sorry."

Blushing profusely now, she rested her elbows on the table and hid her face in her hands. She felt like a fool, and she could definitely feel several sets of eyes from around the shop that were looking at her now after the outburst. She wanted to get up and run, hide, anything but sit here and let them stare at her. But soon her attention was diverted. She felt his hands on hers, taking them, carefully away from her face. And then there were those eyes again, looking into hers.

"You, I promise, will be absolutely prefect. And I thank you, for agreeing to go with me." With that he leaned in and touched her reddened cheek gently, softly smirking at the blush there. He then stood, and picked up his coffee cup, smiling to her. "Do not worry about a thing. I will handle all of the arrangements. I will pick you up at your place on Thursday afternoon at 2pm. Here is my number," he said, sliding her a card across the table. "Text me with your address. Do not worry about what to pack, just bring whatever you think is nice. And Kagome..." She looked up at him, still very much red in the face. He gave her a stunning smile in return. "Thank you again, so very much. You do not know how much this means to me." And with a bow of his head he turned to leave. She could only sit there and watch as his handsome frame walked out the door, setting off the chime again.

...

Hours. She had to have been sitting there staring at his card in one hand, and her cell phone in the other, for _hours_. After she closed up for the night, Kagome had gone home and emailed the assistant manager of the coffee shop, instructing them on what to do while she was out of town, then sat down on her bed with every intention of texting her address to Sesshomaru. But, once again, her body froze in place.

After several more minutes she flopped backwards onto her bed, the comforter and sheets fluffing lightly around her as she landed on them. She laid her arm over her eyes and sighed deeply. "Gods...what the hell is _wrong_ with me? This is _not_ that hard! Just text him! It's your _address_, not a novel!" But, no matter how much she scolded herself, she knew what was wrong. She was still in shock.

The man she had been secretly crushing over had asked her, of all people, to go with him to a family wedding. Not just that, but she was to pretend to be his _girlfriend_! What had she just gotten herself into? Her mind was racing through scenarios left and right. So many 'what-if' questions filled her mind that she decided maybe it would be better if she just took a flying leap off her balcony instead. But no, then she would miss probably her only chance of spending time with him outside of his daily coffee order. No...she would definitely _not_ be screwing this one up for herself by over thinking it.

She sat up and turned on the screen of her smart-phone. She punched in the number and tapped out her address in the blank text. She hit send and tossed the phone away onto the other side of the bed. Standing up, and quite pleased with herself now, she grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom that adjoined her room to take a shower.

The warm water felt amazing as she let it just pour over her. She cleaned up and got out, drying herself quickly and wrapping the fluffy towel around her to head back to her room. Once there, she reached for her phone again and turned on the screen.

One new message from Sesshomaru.

Kagome nervously swiped the screen and opened the text. It read:

- See you Thursday. Thank you again, and do not worry, your fears are unwarranted. You are indeed pretty enough. -Sesshomaru -

She stared at the phone. Carefully she clicked off the screen, plugged the phone in, and set it to the side on the nightstand. Her train of thought had derailed once again. But this time, instead of straining her mind to figure out any possible underlying meaning behind his words, she just got up, changed into her pajamas, and crawled into bed. Her mind was already numb, so it wasn't that difficult to fall asleep.

It had been Monday when he had extended the invitation to her, and the two days in between then and Thursday seemed to fly by. She had made all necessary arrangements for the shop, and now found herself waiting in the front hallway of her house, bags at the ready, pacing. Her thick, raven hair would flair a bit every time she turned and started in the other direction.

She kept telling herself to calm down, not to worry, everything would be fine. But she couldn't stop looking at the clock on the wall, or hearing the impossibly loud ticking. 5 minutes till 2pm. 4 minutes. 3...2...

Just then, doorbell rang, startling her out of her concentration, making her jump. She quickly gathered herself, running her hands over the simple, knee-length, blue dress that she decided to wear for the trip, straightening it out a bit. Taking one last calming breath, she decided it was now or never, and opened the door with a smile on. And there stood Sesshomaru, a soft smile on his face as well. Kagome could feel her heart stick in her throat again, but he was quick, this time, to gracefully end the silence.

"Good afternoon, Kagome. You look lovely." Kagome melted inside. She could feel a smile creep across her face, and knew that she must look like a love-sick teenager. But at that point she didn't care in the slightest. He had complimented her, _twice_ now, on how she looked! Surely she must be stuck in some dream, only to wake up at any moment.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru. I'm ready to go if you are." Kagome looked down at her two, small bags and sighed a bit. "You said to pack whatever I thought was 'nice'...so I didn't end up packing much. I hope I have enough." She moved to grab her bags, but he had, somehow, managed to maneuver around her so fluidly, that he reached down and took both sets of handles in one of his hands, picking them up first. There he stood, holding her bags, still smiling to her. As she watched, he took a couple steps forward and offered her his arm to take. "I am sure whatever you have forgotten, we will be able to handle easily enough. We should get going."

Kagome nodded, locked her door, and shut it once they were both outside. Once she had taken his offered arm, she could feel some of her stress leave her. His very presence was reassuring.

As Sesshomaru escorted her to his car, a large, black town-car, she noticed a man standing next to it. As they approached he held the car door open for them to get in, took her bags from Sesshomaru, and moved to put them in the trunk once they were inside and seated and the door closed. She must have looked supremely confused, because when she glanced in his direction, Sesshomaru gave a subtle smirk and a light shrug.

"My apologies, I probably should have explained. My family and I own a fairly large company, and I felt it would be easier to have my driver drop us off rather than leaving my car at the airport. Besides, this might make it easier to talk a bit more about the upcoming events. And, perhaps, exchange some information about each other, to make it easier, on both of us, to pose as a couple."

As surprising as it was to find out this fact about his family in this way, it made a certain amount of sense. It _would_ make it easier to talk if he was not driving, distracted by the road. He had informed her, during the last two days, that they would be taking a plane, so odds are that they would have some time during the flight to get to know each other as well. So she simply nodded her understanding as the driver shifted the car into gear and they headed towards the airport.

The drive was fairly short, so they didn't have time to cover too many topics. But she did discover that his mother had died a long time ago, and his half-brother was the son of his father and his current wife. She had also revealed to him that he father had died when she was young, shortly after her brother was born, and that her brother, mother, and grandfather lived across town from her. But before much more could be discussed, the driver announced that they were arriving at the airport.

Kagome had expected them to be brought around to the front where people would normally be dropped off for check-in, but instead they drove around it, directly to where the tarmac was, finally pulling up beside a private jet with an open door and staircase. At the top of the stairs stood a short, toad-like man with a smile on his face. That is, until she got out of the car.

The moment Kagome stepped out of the town-car and stood beside Sesshomaru, the smile toad-man had on his face faded to almost a grimace of distaste. She immediately became very self-conscious again. She smiled up at the man, trying to hide her insecurity, but leaned towards Sesshomaru and whispered to him. "Why is he looking at me that way? He doesn't seem to like me." He glanced up at the man, saw the look on his face, and smirked. "Do you wish to go through with this plan of mine?"

She nodded her agreement, though with toad-man standing there mentally sizing her up, she was beginning to have her doubts. "Yes, why do you...?" But before the sentence was finished, Sesshomaru's arm wrapped around her, lifted her a bit and kissed her, full on the lips.

A shock, like lightening, surged through her system, making every inch of her skin tingle with surprise. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the utter look of dismay and shock on the toad-man's face as his jaw practically hit the top step of the staircase. She felt a small wave of satisfaction at that reaction.

The kiss, itself, was short, but it still brought forth a brilliant blush on her cheeks as she felt his lips leave hers and he rested his head on her shoulder, nuzzling a bit into the black waterfall of her hair. "That was for appearances, I'm sorry if I surprised you, but it had to look natural. My apologies. But that should have gotten the point across that he should reign in his notoriously sharp tongue." She nodded, numb again.

He released her slowly, setting her feet back on the ground, and offered her his arm again. She took it happily and let him lead her onto the plane. Once they were seated, the stewardesses brought them each a drink and left again. The toad-man joined them, but sat on the other side of the aisle from them. Sesshomaru introduced him as Jakken, his personal assistant, but only when it came to family matters. Upon his introduction of Kagome as his girlfriend, Jakken frowned, but continued to sit in silence as his sifted through some paperwork he had on the table in front of him.

Soon they were in the air, heading for what, she was sure, was bound to be the longest weekend of her life.


	3. The Family

Happy birthday to me! Well, sort of. As unprepared as I was (and am) to turn 30, I welcome this coming decade of life as I have the others before it...with hope. Again, I would like to thank ALL of you who took the time to comment in the reviews! Your encouragement has lead me to actually WANT to continue writing. I go into each and every chapter with one thing in mind...keeping you, the readers, interested and entertained! Thank you all again! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

* * *

When Sesshomaru had said the wedding was 'out of town', Kagome had asked where it was. When he had told her it was on the other side of the country, she had made herself ready for a long trip, but she had no idea just how long the flight would seem compared to the actual time it took to get there. It was made to feel all the longer because the toad-man, Jakken, rarely seemed to leave the immediate vicinity. He was always hovering, and always casting glares in her general direction. Having Sesshomaru sign this, answer that, approve this form. It never seemed to end. Thankfully, Sesshomaru seemed to notice her silent exasperation at the toad's presence, and he would send him away once in a while with the excuse that he and the lady would like some time together to talk. Jakken would, begrudgingly, wander off, mumbling under his breath.

It was during these, much appreciated, respites that they had worked out the story they would use with his family. And much to Kagome's relief, it was simple enough to remember.

They would stick, mostly, to the truth. They met at the gourmet coffee shop, that she owns and operates, about a year ago. They have been seeing each other, exclusively, ever since. And should his parents ask why she had not been brought to their attention before, the answer would be simple: the two of them were unsure if she would be fully accepted by his family, so they were nervous about the first introduction. But they both felt that this wedding, being a happy family event, would be the perfect time for it.

Simple, thought Kagome, good and simple. She was certain to be able to remember _that_. Anything else, Sesshomaru assured her, could be made-up at a moments notice. She agreed that the plan was a good one. Though, as she tried desperately to relax in the soft leather seat of the jet, she began to fidget with her fingernails. One of several bad habits she had acquired as a child growing up. After a few more moments of staring off into space, she was brought back to reality by Sesshomaru placing a gentle, reassuring hand on both of hers, keeping them still as he looked into her eyes. Kagome could feel her breath catch in her chest again.

He smiled softly to her, kindly, and gave her hands a gentle squeeze of reassurance. "Don't worry. It will be fine," he said. "Besides, my parents are not as stern as all that. Granted, my father _used_ to be, but ever since he met Izayoi, he has become a different man."

Kagome nodded and smiled softly to him in return. "You look up to him a lot, don't you, Sesshomaru?" He nodded back and sighed a bit, leaning back again and looking lazily out the window of the plane. "I do. Ever since I was very young I remember wishing, beyond _anything_ else, that I would grow up to be just like him one day."

There was a hint of longing, almost a sadness in his voice when he spoke of the past. Although she couldn't quite put her finger on it, Kagome could sense something...regret, perhaps? Or something else? Deciding it was better not to press for more information than he was willing to give, she resumed her gaze out the window as well.

Soon Jakken had returned and informed them that they would be landing soon, although he spoke more to Sesshomaru than anything. Soon after that, they had landed and, after they reached the main terminal, were ushered into a waiting car. It was only now, seated beside Sesshomaru with his arm around her shoulders, and Jakken staring daggers at her from the other side of the car in the seat facing them, that she may very well be in way over her head.

...

The only words to describe how she felt, while looking up at the building in front of her, were 'awed' and 'dumb-struck'. She knew, of course, from their conversations, that Sesshomaru came from what some would call "old-money", but she had not truly realized what he meant until she saw this house!

It was an enormous manor-house, sitting on a picturesque lot of land that extended for acres upon acres in every direction. Pristine, green lawns sprawled on and on, only to be met with many different varieties of leafy trees. She even thought she could make out the shimmer of water in the distance. A pond maybe? But viewing the lands surrounding the palatial estate would have to wait for some other time, for at that moment the front doors were being opened for them, and both were ushered inside.

Upon entering the manor-house, Kagome and Sesshomaru were greeted by a man who bowed deeply to them. Kagome could only assume this was the butler, as he then took their things and proceeded up the stairs with them, excusing himself and assured the pair that "The Lord and Lady will be down in a moment." It took a moment for those titles to register with her, but once they did, she had very little time to react. For at that very moment a man and woman, both very neatly dressed in close to matching attire, descended the grand staircase, arm in arm.

Kagome was completely taken aback. The man looked almost exactly like Sesshomaru, in fact if she had not known any better, she might have even guessed that he was a much elder brother, rather than his father! The same flowing waterfall of silvery-white hair, pulled back neatly into a long pony-tail. The same taste in clothing, though perhaps a bit more business-like, with black trousers instead of the denim pants Sesshomaru normally wore. He donned a light blue, buttoned shirt that accented the silver in his hair. There were clear, almost blatant, similarities between father and son. The same eyes, skin, same basic facial features...This was the father he looked up to so much. If it had indeed, at one time, been Sesshomaru's goal in life to emulate this man in front of her, he was well on his way to doing exactly that.

And then, of course, there was the woman at his side.

She moved almost fluidly, like a goddess brought to life. So graceful and elegant. Her hair, unlike her husband's, was jet black, but just as long. Where he wore his in a pony-tail with a simple tie, hers was braided in loose plaits, up and over her right shoulder, so that it draped in front of her. She wore a royal-blue blouse and black pencil skirt that stopped a few inches above her knees. A silver chain with a blue and silver crescent moon hung around her neck. And then she smiled. The smile caught Kagome off-guard almost as much as the house itself had. The lady beamed to them both and let go of her husband's arm, trotting down the rest of the stairs and stopping in front of them, only to lean forward and give Sesshomaru a welcoming embrace while the man chuckled from the staircase.

"Sesshomaru! Welcome home!" He gave her a gentle hug back and she stepped back again, still smiling, and turned to look at Kagome. "You must me Kagome!" She beamed to the girl, who suddenly felt incredibly inadequate for this family, even if she was only _pretending_ to belong there. "Sesshomaru said you were going to be coming with him," she extended a hand in greeting to her, but upon clasping hands, pulled her in for a hug as well, "It is so wonderful to finally meet a young woman who was capable of catching _this_ boy's eye." She pulled back again and smiled over her shoulder to her husband. "Is it any wonder, dear? Look at her!" She motioned to Kagome, moving her hand up and then down again. "She is beautiful!"

Sesshomaru's father had joined them at the base of the stairs by this point and nodded, with a grin on his face as well. "Indeed she is." He turned to his son and shook his hand. "Son, it is good to have you home again. It does my heart well to see you. And your companion as well." Somehow he managed to wedge himself in between his wife and Kagome, took Kagome's hand, and brought it to his lips, kissing it graciously. "A pleasure to meet you, at last, Miss Higurashi. Welcome to our home. I hope you enjoy your stay with us. If I may repeat my wife's earlier sentiment, it is wonderful to meet a girl who may have _finally_ swayed my wayward son from his bachelor ways." She was quite certain that the last comment was his way of giving his son a friendly poke in the ego.

This fatherly nudge did not go unnoticed by its intended target. Sesshomaru cleared his throat, so as to regain some of the attention away from Kagome, who, by this point, was beginning to look totally overwhelmed and was feeling more than a bit uneasy.

"My apologies, father, but it has been a very long trip. I think Kagome and I would like to rest and freshen up before dinner. Would you excuse us?" Both hosts nodded with gracious smiles, and bowed gently to the pair. Izayoi was the one to respond. "Of course, I had nearly forgotten that you both had such a long flight here." A young woman appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, at her right hand side. "This is Selene. She will show you to your room. Dinner will be at 7. So you have a couple hours to rest and refresh yourselves." She smiled to both of them, but her eyes landed on Kagome. "I look forward to getting to know you more at dinner. I know we will become great friends, Kagome." Her smiling gaze fell onto Selene now. "Remember everything we discussed, Selene."

The maid bowed and motioned for Kagome and Sesshomaru to follow her upstairs. "If you will follow me, please. I will show you to your chambers."

Follow her they did. At one point during the stroll through the extensive hallways, Sesshomaru asked what the instructions from his stepmother had been. "I am to assist Miss Kagome with anything she may need while you both are here. I am her personal maid and assistant for the extent of your stay. She is my charge, my Lord Sesshomaru." He merely nodded, but Kagome didn't know what to think about _any_ of this.

She began to wonder if anything at all about this weekend would not take her by complete surprise. Everything was just so out of her league, and she was having a horrible time trying to wrap her mind around it all. Then the thought occurred to her. This life...she could _never_ be a part of it. She was a fool to believe she could have _ever_ had a true chance with him. But for now, at _this_ moment, she would pretend, for his sake. They would make it through this weekend, go back home, and she would go about her life, and try not to let her crush progress further than it already had. She could never be part of this world he came from.

Of course, she reminded herself, that in her own defense, she at least liked him _before_ she knew about his family or his background of money. She had to give herself credit for that at least. Most girls she had known in her life, the current set of close female friends not withstanding, would have gone after him for his money...the gorgeous looks would have been a bonus to them. They would have treated him like a trophy. And then here she was...ready to just walk away and do her best not to think about him at all after this weekend.

This thought made her sad, but it also made her smile to herself. She had to mentally chuckle at her own situation. She truly was an odd duck. Going against the grain, ever since she was little.

But soon she found herself being taken from her inner thoughts, once again, and drug back into reality. They had reached the end of the long corridor and in front of them was a set of large, dark wooden french doors. Selene took hold of the handles and pushed the doors open, into the room beyond. She then beckoned them both to come in.


End file.
